Signs, such as advertising billboards, are commonly used by companies to advertise their goods and services. Typically, such advertisements are static signs or posters. Depending on their size, they may be placed on the sides of roadways, on the exterior of buildings, or in any other exterior or interior location, depending on the sign size.
An improvement over static signs is the development of moving or scrolling billboards or signs. These scrolling signs typically include a sign web composed of two or more individual signs, which permit multiple signs to be displayed in a particular location. Each of the individual signs is passed through a viewing area.
One such scrolling sign is disclosed in US Patent Application Publication 2001/0010133 A1 (“Schoening Application”). The Schoening Application discloses a sign web which is moved back and forth by two rollers on either side of a display area. However, the scrolling sign disclosed in the Schoening Application has a number of mechanical disadvantages causing it to be unreliable, particularly in adverse weather conditions and after long periods of continuous use.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved apparatus for a scrolling sign which is more dependable during long periods of continuous use.